Alucard vs. Spawn
Alucard vs. Spawn is a What-If One Minute Melee between Alucard from Hellsing and Spawn from Marvel Comics. It is the Fifth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Hellsing vs. Marvel! These two have dark backgrounds, yet fight for the good guys. Which anti-hero is better? Is it the Vampire of Hellsing or the Hellspawn? Find Out Now!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Alucard.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Spawn.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction During a night, Spawn is destroying several Nazi vampires in London. He's about to leave when Alucard arrives. When he comes out, two corpses of vampires are shown. Spawn: Oh ho ho ho! Who do we have here? An Ozzie Osborne want to be? Alucard: That's rich, coming from a guy who looks like that thing Police Girl keeps in her drawer. Spawn: That is it! I'm about to kill you. Alucard: Oh really? Well, if you ask me, I'd rather back off, because you have no idea who you're messing with... Also because my lady boss doesn't want me to screw up so just stand still and it'll be over quick. Spawn: Not going to happen! Alucard: Bitch! I eat people! FROM THE SHADOWS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Revival) 60 Alucard and Spawn simultaneously pull out their guns and fire bullets at each other, but both bullets miss. Spawn fires two bullets instead of one, the first round misses, but the second hits Alucard's shoulder, immediately cutting through his shoulder, spilling blood on the floor, thinking he has reached his goal, Spawn pulls out a second gun, dual wielding, unloads the rest of his magazine into Alucard, spilling blood and leaving holes all over his body. However, the holes suddenly revert to normal, taking him by surprise. Spawn pulls out a green energy from his cloak and loads it into his chains, shoots out his chains, this takes Alucard by surprise as his cloak is temporarily caught on fire, he rushes by hellspawn, punching him with his fist, while also extinguishing the fire, Spawn is knocked back. Alucard has Jackal at Spawn's head. 50 Before Alucard pulls the trigger, Spawn slips the energy into his arm, and in a quick movement of his arm, throws fire balls at Alucard, who is intrigued but slightly wounded. Spawn reloads his gun as Alucard draws out both of his trademark weapons, the two locking eyes with each other, waiting to see who will pull the trigger first, Alucard pulls both of triggers at once, Spawn changes into his cloak, and the cloak flies around Alucard. Alucard fires at the cloak, however the bullets are repelled, Alucard shoots more, but one bullet is repelled back and hits him in the head! 42 Spawn keeps firing bullets of his own into Alucard, the bullets easily make him bleed, but Alucard just keep regenerating. Alucard then fires Jackal hitting Spawn's chest. Spawn in immediate response grabs Alucard by the front of his suit and throws him into the wall. Spawn then summons an axe and slices at the wall, the smoke clears after a couple of seconds. Alucard: Hey! The hellspawn turns his head, and finds Alucard on the side of a building. 32 Alucard runs up to the very top of the building, finally stopping on the rooftop, Spawn's chain follows, meeting him up there, Alucard dual wields and fires at Spawn, he evades the bullets, Spawn then pulls out a Tommie gun. Alucard: Oh shiny! Spawn taking the opportunity to attack Alucard, pulls the trigger, firing at Alucard's chest, the spread bullets cleave through Alucard's body. Spawn shoots off Alucard's left arm, thus dropping Jackal from his grasp. Alucard's arm soon regenerates and he picks up Jackal. 20 Alucard: Release Restraint Level One! Spawn: Level-wha- Before he can finish his sentence, Alucard punches Spawn directly in the chest, the knock back sending him close to the edge. Alucard quickly approaches Spawn, grabbing him tightly around the neck! His appearance different, his aura dark and evil in nature, Alucard while holding Spawn walks to the edge. Spawn only remains on the roof by Alucard's own hand. Spawn's spike shoots Alucard's arm, freeing him from his grasp, he then starts falling from the building, but he's not alarmed. Alucard hears a distance thud, he turns his head back, seeing what that noise was, he turns back more more. Spawn: Die!!! Alucard turns back again, but before he does is grabbed from behind by Spawn who has transformed into God Spawn. 12 Spawn starts flying vertically reaching very high speeds, the pierce through the clouds as the two continue their vertical ascent. Alucard bites Spawn, but God Spawn aggressively hits Alucard with his wing. Spawn grabs Alucard and fires his chain with all but one. Spawn was aiming specifically for the heart, the force launches Alucard further into the air, while Spawn remains in position, looking at Alucard launching higher and higher. Spawn fires the last chain making sure Alucard feels the final spike, Alucard catches the spiked chain in his teeth, Spawn starts flying to catch up to Alucard. Alucard viciously grabs Spawn, he then rips the wings from God Spawn's body. Alucard bites Spawn's chest, the two are falling down at an alarming rate. Alucard grabs Spawn's arm tightening his grip, making him release his guns from his hand. Alucard and Spawn then crash creating a crater in the center of the city. 8 When the dust clears, Alucard holds Spawn's body, he shoots Alucard with a final dark energy bullet. It pierces his heart, Alucard feels the pain, but only becomes angrier. Alucard then tightens his hold of Spawn's throat, in quick succession, Alucard sinks his teeth into Spawn's neck drinking up. K.O. Alucard drops Spawn's 'lifeless body' and reverts back to his normal self. Spawn wakes up in help as he realized that he failed his objective of eliminating the night walker. Results (Cues 東方Touhou Demetori- Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial) This melee's winner is Alucard! Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:Was a DBX Category:2017